Light has long been applied to achieve a desired effect, whether to enhance visibility, project a message or entertain. For example, artificial light may be applied to a roadway to increase its visibility at night. Similarly, for example, artificial light may be applied to an outdoor sign or other advertisement to increase its visibility, as well as to project a message. In yet another example, artificial light may be applied to a surface to merely entertain, such as in the context of a laser light show. Many examples project light in a single color in a fixed direction and with a fixed brightness. Other examples, however, project multiple colors of light in a variable direction and/or with a variable brightness.
A number of music concerts, theatrical performances, dance clubs, parties and other similar events and establishments today employ some form of laser light show. In many of these instances, multiple colors of light may be projected set to music in which the colors, their direction and/or brightness vary as a function of the music being played. Whereas the traditional laser light show may permit the performer, venue or other organizer to provide an added measure of entertainment, those in attendance often also desire to participate in the show. Concertgoers have for years used lighters as a form of visual expression during certain songs played by musicians. And more recently, attendees of concerts, dance clubs, parties or the like have used glow sticks and other similar light sources as a form of visual expression.
Whereas certain light sources have been utilized to provide personal forms of visual expression, and other personal lighting devices have been developed, it is generally desirable to improve upon existing techniques.